guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
La bataille de Carthagène des Indes (1741)
brouillon . . . . . La bataille de Carthagène des Indes (1741) . . . . . La bataille de Carthagène des Indes a lieu du 13 mars au 20 mai 1741, à Carthagène des Indes, dans l'actuelle Colombie. Cela se passe pendant la guerre de 1739 à 1748 entre l'Espagne et la Grande-Bretagne et est le résultat de tensions commerciales de longue date. Deux précédentes opérations militaires amphibies échouent en 1740. Cette troisième tentative en mars 1741 est une attaque navale et terrestre combinée, sous les ordres du vice-amiral Edward Vernon. Bien que largement oublié, ce siège est le résultat de l'une des plus grandes campagnes navales de l'histoire britannique et la bataille la plus importante de la Guerre de l'oreille de Jenkins (1739 - 1748), qui précède la Guerre de Succession d'Autriche (1740 -1748) avant de se confondre avec elle. Grâce à Blas de Lezo le siège de Carthagène des Indes (1741) se solde par une défaite majeure et de lourdes pertes pour les Britanniques : 50 navires perdus, gravement endommagés ou abandonnés et des pertes humaines considérables, avec la mort de 18.000 soldats et marins, en partie due à la maladie, notamment la fièvre jaune. Les pertes espagnoles sont 800 morts et six navires coulésTindal, N. (1759). The continuation of Mr. Rapin's History of England. Tomo VII, Londres: Mr. Knapton, p. 511..Harbron, John D. (1998). Trafalgar and the Spanish navy. Conway Maritime Press, pp. 108. ISBN 0-87021-695-3.. Les Britanniques sont forcés de battre en retraite. La victoire de Blas de Lezo démontre la capacité de l'Espagne à défendre son empire. Après cette grande victoire, les deux pays se sont tournés vers la guerre européenne élargie de la succession d'Autriche. Les hostilités prennent fin avec le traité d'Aix-la-Chapelle de 1748. Article détaillé : Blas de Lezo * * * * * y Olavarrieta observant la flotte britannique.]] * * * * * * * * * * CONTEXTE . Le traité d'Utrecht de 1713 permet aux marchands britanniques d'accéder aux colonies espagnoles ou à la Nouvelle-Espagne. Cela comprend l'Asiento (ou monopole pour fournir 5.000 esclaves par an) et les Navios de Permiso (permission à deux navires par an de transporter 500 tonnes de marchandises chacun et les vendre à Portobelo et Veracruz)Browning, Reed. The War of the Austrian Succession, New York, 1993 ISBN 0-312-12561-5, p.21.. Ces concessions sont attribuées à la South Sea Company, qui est reprise par le gouvernement britannique après avoir fait faillite en 1720Ibañez, I.R.. Mobilizing Resources for War: The Intelligence Systems during the War of Jenkins. Ear London, 2008, p. 16.. Au XVIIIe siècle, les guerres ont souvent comme cause le commerce, du fait de la théorie dominante du mercantilisme. L'idée est que si le commerce britannique augmente le commerce espagnol doit diminuer et le rôle du gouvernement est donc de restreindre la concurrence étrangèreRothbard, Murray. Mercantilism as the Economic Side of Absolutism. Good summary of the concept. Retrieved 27 July 2019.. Comme les Français l'ont découvert précédemment, les coûts élevés signifient que les bénéfices réels de la traite des esclaves sont dans la contrebande de marchandises de contrebande, ce qui évite les droits d'importation et prive les autorités de revenus indispensables. La Couronne espagnole a également droit à 25% des bénéfices réalisés par la South Sea Company, qui sont rarement voire jamais payés, malgré leur conviction que c'est extrêmement rentable. Entre 1717 et 1733, seuls huit navires sont envoyés de Grande-Bretagne vers les Amériques et l'asiento est décrit comme une illusion commerciale''Anderson, MS (1976). ''Europe in the Eighteenth Century, 1713-1783 : (A General History of Europe). Longman. p. 293. ISBN 978-0582486720.. Ces tensions sont néanmoins accrues par le ressentiment espagnol à l'égard du contrôle britannique de Gibraltar et de Minorque, pertes confirmées par Utrecht. Dans la guerre anglo-espagnole de 1727-1729, l'Espagne assiège Gibraltar, tandis que la Grande-Bretagne attaque Portobelo. Les deux tentatives échouent et les deux pays font la paix lors du traité de Séville, mais les questions sous-jacentes restent inchangées. Les marchands britanniques veulent un accès plus facile aux marchés lucratifs du bassin des Caraïbes, où la demande des colons espagnols crée un grand marché noirRichmond, Herbert William. The Cambridge Naval and Military Series, The Navy in the War of 1739–48, Cambridge University Press, 1920, vol 1, p. 2.. Blas de Lezo, en 1737, à Carthagène découvre que les contrebandiers sont si nombreux à autour du port que cela équivaut à un blocus''Atlantic Port Cities: Economy, Culture, and Society in the Atlantic World, 1650-1850''. Franklin W. Knight, Peggy K. Liss, The Leonard and Helen R Stulman. Univ. of Tennessee Press, 1991. ISBN 0870496573, 9780870496578.. Les Espagnols sont autorisés à monter à bord des navires britanniques faisant le commerce avec les Amériques. Lors d'une recherche de marchandises illégales en 1731, Robert Jenkins, capitaine du Rebecca, affirme qu'un officier de la garde côtière espagnole lui a coupé l'oreilleHarbron, John D. (1998). Trafalgar and the Spanish navy. Conway Maritime Press, pp. 108. ISBN 0-87021-695-3.. Ce contrebandier est capturé près de la côte de Floride. Juan de León Fandiño s'empare de son navire, l'attache au mât et lui coupe l'oreille en disant : : Voilà ton oreille : prends-la et amène-la au roi d'Angleterre, pour qu'il sache qu'il n'y a pas de contrebande ici''Varios autores (1910 - 1911). ''Jenkins, Robert. Chisholm, Hugh, ed. Encyclopædia Britannica. A Dictionary of Arts, Sciences, Literature, and General information (en inglés) (11.ª edición). Encyclopædia Britannica, Inc.. A la Chambre des communes devient un outil de propagande utile. La pression pour la guerre est la combinaison d'une campagne politique pour destituer Robert Walpole, le Premier ministre de longue date, et le désir d'un plus grand accès commercial au marché de l'Imperio español. Le 23 octobre 1739, la Grande-Bretagne déclare la guerre à l'EspagneRodger N.A.M. The Command of the Ocean, 2004, p. 238.. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * CARAÏBES ESPAGNOLES . Les forts de San José, de Portobello, et San Juan de Ulúa à Veracruz sont attaqués à plusieurs reprises. Le système commercial espagnol résiste jusqu'en 1739, date à laquelle il s'effondre lors de la destruction de PortobeloFrom Al-Andalus to Monte Sacro, Dolores Luna Guinot, Trafford Publishing, 2014. ISBN 1490711562, 9781490711560.. * * * * * Prise de Portobelo (1739) . Le commerce espagnol des Caraïbes se passe principalement dans quatre ports : Veracruz, Cartagena, Portobelo, et le principal port par lequel passe tout le commerce de ces trois ports, La Havane. Dans le cadre des campagnes de la Guerre de l'oreille de Jenkins (1739 - 1748), le port de Portobelo, sur l'isthme de Panama est attaqué, le 21 novembre 1739 par six vaisseaux de ligneBeatson, Robert. Naval and Military Memoirs of Great Britain, from 1727 to 1783, London, 1804, Appendix p. 17., commandés par l'amiral britannique VernonRuiz, Bruce. Admiral Vernon and portobello. Panama History.com. 2007-10-30.. L'attaque britannique fait partie d'une tentative d'endommager les finances de l'Espagne. Le port mal défendu et donc pris avec une relative facilité par cette petite flotte de navires de la marine britannique. La victoire britannique crée une grande ferveur populaire dans tout l'Empire britannique. Plus de médailles sont frappées pour Vernon que pour toute autre figure britannique du XVIIIe siècle. À travers les îles britanniques, Portobello est donné comme nom à de rues en l'honneur de la victoire, comme Portobello Road à Londres, au quartier de Portobello, à Édimbourg et à des édifices comme la caserne Portobello à DublinBrendan Simms (8 December 2008). Three Victories and a Defeat: The Rise and Fall of the First British Empire, 1714-1783. Basic Books. p. 276. ISBN 978-0-465-01332-6.. Ce dernier pillage met en évidence la vulnérabilité du système commercial espagnol. La ville est abandonnée immédiatement après sa capture et toutes les installations militaires espagnoles à Portobelo sont détruites. Le port, la forteresse n'ont plus aucun intérêt aussi bien au niveau commercial que stratégique. The grave of the Spaniards, surnom de cette ville, du fait de son climat insalubre, ne va revivre qu'avec le percement du Canal de Panama. * * * * * Cathcart commandant de l'expédition (✝ 1740) . Vernon reçoit le quart de la Royal Navy britannique pour mener une grande opération militaire amphibie, terrestre et maritime, dans les Caraïbes, sous le commandement du général Lord Cathcart (1686 - 1740)Browning, Reed. The War of the Austrian Succession, New York, 1993 ISBN 0-312-12561-5, p. 22.. Le premier objectif de l'expédition est de prendre La Havane, le plus important des ports espagnols parce qu'il a des arsenaux où les navires peuvent être construits et réparés. En 1740, La Havane est devenu le plus grand et le plus actif chantier naval d'EspagneHarbron, John D.. Trafalgar and the Spanish navy, Conway Maritime Press, 2004, ISBN 0-87021-695-3, pp. 15–17.. L'honorable Charles Cathcart, Lord Cathcart (1686 - 1740), pendant le voyage de la Grande-Bretagne aux Antilles, Lord Cathcart tombe malade de dysenterie et décède à bord d'un de ses vaisseaux, le 20 décembre 1740. Il est enterré sur la plage de Prince Rupert Bay, à La Dominique, où un monument est érigé à sa mémoire. La disparition prématurée de Cathcart entraîne une dissension au sein du commandement britannique, empêchant la coordination nécessaire à cette opération complexeRodger, N.A.M., The Command of the Ocean, ISBN 0-393-06050-0 New York, 2005, p. 237.. * * * * * Vernon veut la guerre . L'envoi de cette très importante flotte et de ce gros contingent de troupes est demandé par le public, dirigé par les lobbies des négociants avec l'outre-merRichmond, Herbert William. The Cambridge Naval and Military Series, The navy in the war of 1739–48, Cambridge University Press, 1920, vol. 1, p. 12., qui refusent d'accepter les accords de compromis conclus par les gouvernements d'Espagne et de Grande-Bretagne. Le duc de Newcastle défend les demandes du peuple devant le Parlement. Le vice-amiral Vernon est un partisan actif et ardent de la guerre contre l'Espagne et plaide pour une action offensive au Parlement et devant l'AmirautéFord, Douglas. Admiral Vernon and the Navy: A Memoir and Vindication, London, MCMVII, p. 124.. La décision de monter une grande expédition des Antilles est prise en décembre 1739Richmond, Herbert William. The Cambridge Naval and Military Series, The navy in the war of 1739–48, Cambridge University Press, 1920, vol 1, p. 101.. Walpole, qui s'est opposé catégoriquement à la guerreFord, Douglas. Admiral Vernon and the Navy: A Memoir and Vindication, London, MCMVII, pp. 143–44., contrairement Vernon, qui est favorable à des actions de petites escadres, n'est pas satisfait de la situation. Vernon, malgré son premier raid raté d'une petit escadre sur Carthagène, n'est pas convaincu qu'une attaque à grande échelle contre une ville fortement fortifiée se révélera aussi fructueuse que son petit assaut de Portobelo. Il craint en particulier qu'un siège prolongé n'entraîne des épidémies, situation typique étant donné les connaissances médicales limitées de l'époqueRodger, N. A. M.. The Command of the Ocean, 2004, p. 236.. * * * * * Objectif : prendre les quatre ports espagnols . L'objectif de la Grande-Bretagne est de prendre et conserver les quatre ports espagnols du bassin des CaraïbesPares, Richard. War and Trade in the West Indies, Routledge, 1963, ISBN 0-7146-1943-4, pp. 66, 68, 92–93.. En prenant le contrôle de ces ports, les Britanniques veulent contrôler efficacement les routes d'entrée et de sortie vers l'Amérique du Sud. Les Britanniques à partir de ces bases doivent pouvoir lancer des attaques, et l'Espagne ayant un accès limité aux ports en eau profonde sur la côte est de leurs colonies américaines et ne sera donc plus en mesure de ravitailler ses armées. Le contrôle de ces ports fournira également aux Britanniques un point de départ pour attaquer plus tard le reste de l'empire américain espagnolFord, Douglas. Admiral Vernon and the Navy: A Memoir and Vindication, London, MCMVII, p. 140.. Cependant, la Grande-Bretagne n'a aucun endroit pour construire et remettre en état des navires dans les Caraïbes, comme l'Espagne l'a fait avec les chantiers navals à La Havane, et sans chantier naval, aucune flotte ne peut rester dans la zone pendant une longue période sans tomber en panne. La capture rapide de La Havane et de sa cale sèche est impérative et c'est l'objectif privilégié de Newcastle et de Sir Charles Wager, Premier Lord de l'Amirauté, mais le ministère britannique divisé sur le sujet laisse le cours de la campagne à Vernon et à d'autres lors d'un Conseil de la guerre tenue en Jamaïque. Ils suivent les objectifs de Vernon, qui préfère Carthagène comme objectif initial car c'est un bon port et au vent des bases caribéennes de Grande-Bretagne. Vernon pense que La Havane est trop bien défendue pour être la cible initiale. * * * * * Carthagène des Indes au XVIIIe s. . Fondée par Pedro de Heredia en 1533, Carthagène des Indes, au XVIIIe siècle, est une grande et riche ville de plus de 10.000 habitants. C'est la capitale de la province de Carthagène. Elle possède des fortifications importantes qui viennent d'être récemment réparées, agrandies et améliorées avec des forts, des batteries et d'autres travaux. Son port, considéré comme l'un des plus beaux au monde, accueille les galions de la flotte commerciale (Galeones a Tierra Firme y Perú) qui se réunit chaque année à La Havane pour convoyer les immenses revenus d'or et d'argent de la Nouvelle-Grenade et du Pérou vers l'EspagneHarbron, John D.. Trafalgar and the Spanish navy, Conway Maritime Press, 2004, ISBN 0-87021-695-3, pp. 13–14.. Les hauts-fonds rocheux s'étendant depuis les murs de la ville empêche une attaque directe de la mer, tandis qu'une nappe phréatique élevée gêne le travail de sape et expose les troupes non acclimatées à la maladieMarks, Christian Mathew (1999). British Force Projection in the West Indies, 1739-1800. PHD; Ohio State University. pp. 20–21.. Après la prise de Carthagène en 1585 par une force anglaise commandée par Francis Drake, ses fortifications sont reconstruites par l'ingénieur italien Battista Antonelli Marks, Christian Mathew (1999). British Force Projection in the West Indies, 1739-1800. PHD; Ohio State University. p.22.. La négligence permet à de Pointis de piller la ville, en 1697, mais Juan de Herrera y Sotomayor reconstruit en grande partie les défenses de Carthagène avant sa mort en 1732Marks, Christian Mathew (1999). British Force Projection in the West Indies, 1739-1800. PHD; Ohio State University. pp. 20–21.. La ville fait face aux Caraïbes à l'ouest. Au sud, sa baie a deux entrées : Boca Chica (Petite Bouche) et Boca Grande (Grande Bouche). Boca Chica est historiquement l'entrée en eau profonde et est si étroite qu'elle permet juste le passage d'un seul navire à la fois. Cette entrée est défendue d'un côté par le Fort San Luis avec quelques petits retranchements sur la péninsule de Tierra Bomba, et de l'autre côté par la batterie Baradera. Au-delà de Boca Chica se trouve la lagune de l'avant-port avec un canal d'entrée dans l'arrière-port entre deux péninsules, chacune défendue par un fort. Les murs de la ville sont pourvus eux-mêmes de quelques 160 canons, tandis que les faubourgs comptent 140 canons. La ville est entourée d'un fossé et ses portes sont gardées par des bastions récemment construits. Les faubourgs sont également entourés d'un fossé. Sur une colline à environ un quart de mille au sud de la ville se dresse le fort San Lazaro, un carré de cinquante pieds sur un côté avec trois demi- bastions. La position du fort commande la ville elle-même et la plaine autour de la collineBeatson, Robert. Naval and Military Memoirs of Great Britain, from 1727 to 1783, London, 1804, Vol III, Appendix pp. 24–25.. Une autre petite colline voisine défend le fort, mais il n'y a pas de ressource en eau douce disponible en dehors de Carthagène et du fort. La route du meilleur point pour débarquer, la plage de Texar de Gracias, fait cinq kilomètres jusqu'à Fort LazaroIbañez, I.R.. Mobilizing Resources for war: the intelligence systems during the War of Jenkins' Ear, London, 2008, pp. 185–86.. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * LA BATAILLE (13 mars au 20 mai 1741) . L'amiral Blas de Lezo, avec seulement trois mille hommes et six navires, est chargé en 1741 de la défense de Carthagène des Indes. Devant lui se prépare le plus grand débarquement de tous les temps. L'Angleterre a deux cents navires et près de trente mille hommes pour raser la ville''Mediohombre: Blas de Lezo y la batalla que Inglaterra ocultó al mundo'', Álber Vázquez, La Esfera de los Libros, 2017. ISBN 849060925X, 9788490609255. L'action défensive de Blas de Lezo fait front à une force britannique d'une supériorité écrasante. C'est la plus grande flotte vue jusqu'au débarquement en Normandie. Il empêche la chute de Carthagène des Indes et avec elle la fin de l'Empire espagnol''Blas de Lezo y la defensa heroica de Cartagena de Indias (1741), José Antonio Crespo-Francés y Valero, Édition 4, Actas, 2016. ISBN 8497391616, 9788497391610.. Toute personne normale face à un tel armada négocie avec l'ennemi sa reddition. N'importe qui, sauf Lezo. Blas de Lezo (1689 - 1741), le ''Mediohombre, est le plus grand stratège de tous les temps''Mediohombre: Blas de Lezo y la batalla que Inglaterra ocultó al mundo'', Álber Vázquez, La Esfera de los Libros, 2017. ISBN 849060925X, 9788490609255. * * * * * Les forces en présence . La bataille oppose une force d'invasion britannique considérable à quelques milliers d'Espagnols. Sur mer, les Britanniques disposent de 124 naviresBrooke, James (October 8, 1995). Cartagena, Caribbean Jewel. The New York Times. February 9, 2010., dont 29 vaisseaux de ligne, 22 frégates, 2 navires-hôpitaux, divers navires de pompiers et des bombardes, le tout armé d'un total d'environ 2.000 canons, 80 transports de troupes et 50 navires marchandsRobert Beatson, Naval and Military Memoirs of Great Britain, from 1727 to 1783, London, 1804, Appendix pp. 25–26.Hume, David. The History of England, London, 1825, p. 109.. Ces navires transportent au moins 27.400 militairesSmollett, Tobias George and Hume, David. History of England, Vol. II, London, 1848, p. 392., y compris quatre régiments d'infanterie régulière britannique, les 15e, 24e, les 34e et 36e, 6.000 marines nouvellement levésRichmond, Herbert William. The Cambridge Naval and Military Series, The navy in the war of 1739–48, Cambridge University Press, 1920, vol 1, p. 101. et quelque 3.600 soldats coloniaux américains, commandés par le colonel William Gooch (lieutenant-gouverneur de Virginie), dans quatre bataillons désignés comme régiment américain de Gooch, qui arrivant des colonies nord-américaines par 40 autres transportsHart, Francis Russel. Admirals of the Caribbean, Boston, 1922, p. 139.. La force espagnole défendant Carthagène est composée de 2.700 à 3.000 réguliers espagnols, les régiments d'Aragon, d'Espagne et de Tolède, de Lisbonne et de Navarre qui viennent d'arriver en octobre 1740, amenés par le vice-amiral Torres ; un régiment colonial de Carthagène; un nombre indéterminé de marins ; 5 compagnies de milice et 600 archers indiens, peut-être 4.000Hart, Francis Russel. Admirals of the Caribbean, Boston, 1922, p. 146. à 6.000 défenseursLemaitre, Eduardo (1998). Breve Historia de Cartagena. Medellin: Editorial Colina., occupant six navires de ligne et des fortifications stratégiques - sous le commandement du gouverneur général de Carthagène, Don Blas de Lezo, et du vice-roi de New Grenade, Sebastián de Eslava. * * * * * * * * * * Manœuvres préliminaires . L'expédition quitte très lentement la Grande-Bretagne. Au départ, des vents contraires retardent la navigation jusqu'à ce que la plupart des provisions à bord soient consommées et que l'on constate une forte mortalité parmi les équipages des navires. Ensuite, la nouvelle de la navigation des escadres françaises et d'une escadre espagnolee cause un nouveau retard, car la flotte britannique est à cause de cela renforcéeIbañez, I.R.. Mobilizing Resources for war: the intelligence systems during the War of Jenkins' Ear, London, 2008, p. 166.. L'expédition souffre des pénuries de matelots pour assurer les manœuvres, ce qui fait que Cathcart reçoit l'ordre du gouvernement de transférer 600 de ses marines pour répondre aux besoins de l'équipage, les 34e et 36e d'infanterieFortescue, J.W.. A History of the British Army, London, 1899, Vol. II, pp. 61–62.. Ces retards coûtent aux Britanniques trois mois de précieux temps de campagne. Les 3.600 Américains sont transportés à la Jamaïque depuis New-York par 40 transports escortés par des hommes de guerre britanniques et arrivent beaucoup plus tôt le 3 décembre 1740. Les Américains sont d'abord sous le commandement du général Spotswood, gouverneur de Virginie, qui doit être le second de Cathcart. Cependant Spotswood meurt et est remplacé par Gooch, comme commandant des Américains. Ils constatent à leur arrivée qu'aucun arrangement n'avait été pris par le gouvernement britannique pour leurs dispositionsFortescue, J.W.. A History of the British Army, London, 1899, Vol. II, p. 184.. Le manque d'approvisionnement et le climat font immédiatement des ravages sur les Américains, tandis que la flotte britannique, qui arrive, souffre du typhus, du scorbut et de la dysenterieHudson, Geoffrey L., ed.. British military and naval medicine, 1600–1830, Chap. 7, Krimmin, Patriaca K., British Naval Health, 1700–1800, Improvement over time ? '', Amsterdam-New York, 2007, ISBN 978-90-420-2272-0, p. 184.. En janvier 1741, les forces terrestres comptent déjà 500 morts, dont Lord Cathcart, commandant en chef, et 1.500 maladesFortescue, J.W.. ''A History of the British Army, London, 1899, Vol. II, p. 65.. Avec Cathcart et Spotswood morts, le commandement des forces terrestres va à Thomas Wentworth, qui n'a aucune expérience de commandement de combat. En Jamaïque, 300 esclaves africains sont ajoutés à l'expédition en tant que bataillon de travail. Des retards supplémentaires avant et après l'embarquement depuis la Jamaïque coûtent plus de temps, notamment une brève escarmouche avec une escadre française. Les Britanniques et les Espagnols sont bien conscients qu'avec le début de la saison des pluies en mai, la saison des maladies, qui dure de mai à novembreIbañez, I.R.. Mobilizing Resources for war: the intelligence systems during the War of Jenkins' Ear, London, 2008, p. 180., commence égalementRodger, N.A.M.. The Command of the Ocean, ISBN 0-393-06050-0 New York, 2005, pp. 160–61.. Les Espagnols reçoivent des renforts mais souffrent déjà gravement de maladies comme les Britanniques, mais ils sont soignés et retournent à leurs postes. Par contre, il y a de graves dissensions entre Lezo et Eslava. Lezo veut mettre en place une défense très forte et totale de la chaîne Boca Chica. Eslava donne de mauvais ce qui conduit à une sous-dotation de certaines des défenses avancées, permettant aux Britanniques un débarquement plus facileAnon. Soldados Digital, 2008, Don Blas de Lezo y Olavarrieta un Ejemplo Del Espíritu Militar Español.. * * * * * Attaque du fort San Luis à Boca Chica . , le héros espagnol, qui réussit à résister à l'attaque de la deuxième plus grande flotte de l'histoire (195 navires) avec seulement six navires à Carthagène des Indes[https://www.abc.es/historia/abci-blas-lezo-201210260000_noticia.html Blas de Lezo, el almirante español cojo, manco y tuerto que venció a Inglaterra].]] Les travaux au niveau des fortifications sont pas terminés, car le fort est attaqué par Edward Vernon dès 1741, ce qui entraîne la destruction presque totale du château. La défense est placée heureusement sous le commandement de Blas de Lezo. L'expédition britannique arrive à Carthagène le 13 mars sans commandant général, mais avec des décisions prises par des conseils de guerre. Le général Wentworth commande les forces terrestres et Vernon les forces maritimes. Dans cette attaque, considérée comme le plus grand débarquement de l'histoire jusqu'au débarquement en Normandie, les Britanniques alignent 186 navires, avec 2.620 pièces d'artillerie et plus de 27.000 hommes, dont 10.000 soldats britanniques chargés de lancer l'assaut, 12.600 marins, 1.000 esclaves de la Jamaïque et 4.000 marines de Virginie. Dans cette attaque, les navires britanniques tirent 62 coups de canon par heure. Les équipages sont décimés à cause des épidémies durant le voyage. Il faut un tiers des forces terrestres pour remplacer les matelotsLe Fevre, Peter; Harding, Richard, ed.. Precursors of Nelson: British admirals of the eighteenth century, Stackpole Books, 2000, ISBN 0-8117-2901-X p. 169.. Bien que la ville de Carthagène soit bordée d'un côté par l'océan, le rivage et les vagues sont si dangereux qu'ils empêchent toute tentative de s'approcher par la mer. L'autre canal d'accès, Boca Grande, est trop peu profond pour permettre le passage des navires océaniques. Le canal de Boca Chica est le seul passage pour vaisseau à fort tirant d'eau dans le port de Carthagène. Il est situé entre deux péninsules étroites et défendu d'un côté par le fort de San Luis, le château de Boca Chica, avec quatre bastions de quelque 49 canons, 3 mortiers et une garnison de 300 soldats sous le commandement de Carlos Desnaux. Un espace s'étend de l'île de La Bomba à la péninsule sud sur laquelle se trouve le fort San Jose avec 13 canons et 150 soldats. Les 6 navires de ligne espagnols défendent également l'entréeFord, Douglas. Admiral Vernon and the Navy: A Memoir and Vindication, London, MCMVII, p. 153.. Avant le débarquement, Vernon fait taire les batteries des forteresses de Chamba, San Felipe et Santiago défendues par Lorenzo Alderete de Malaga. Après avoir attaqué le fort de Punta Abanicos dans la péninsule de Barú, défendu par José Polanco Campuzano de Saint-DomingueHargreaves- Mawdsley, W.N. (1968). Spain under the Bourbons, 1700–1833: A collection of documents. Macmillan & Co. pp. 100–02. et une semaine de bombardements, les Britanniques débarquent près du canal d'accès plus petit, Boca Chica, avec 300 grenadiers. Les défenseurs espagnols de deux petits forts voisins, San Iago et San Philip, sont chassés par une division de trois navires de la flotte dirigée par Chaloner Ogle, qui perd 120 hommes sur le Shrewsbury et subit de graves dégâts causés par les tirs de canon du fort San LuisSmollett, Tobias and Roscoe, Thomas. The miscellaneous works of Tobias Smollett, London, 1844.. Les grenadiers débarquent ce soir-là et sont suivis le 22 mars par l'ensemble des forces terrestres britanniques: les deux régiments réguliers et les six régiments de marinesFord, Douglas. Admiral Vernon and the Navy: A Memoir and Vindication, London, MCMVII, p. 154.. Des forces terrestres américaines seulement 300 sont autorisées combattre à terre car la plupart des troupes américaines des quatre bataillons sont dispersées pour servir à bord des vaisseaux de ligne pour remplacer les pertes de Vernon chez les marins et ne sont pas disponibles pour les opérations de débarquementOffen Lee, Gooch's American Regiment, 1740–1742, America's First Marines, Fortis Press, ISBN 978-0-9777884-1-5, pp. 37–38.. Les forces terrestres débarquées sont suivies quelques jours après par l'artillerie. L'armée campe. Les Américains et les esclaves jamaïcains construisent une batterie en deux semainesOffen Lee, Gooch's American Regiment, 1740–1742, America's First Marines, Fortis Press, ISBN 978-0-9777884-1-5, p. 31.. Ses vingt canons de 24 livres commencent à pilonner le fort. Une escadre de cinq navires, composé du Boyne, du Prince Frederick, du Hampton Court, du Tilbury et du Suffolk, dirigée par le commodore Lestock, essaie également de détruire le fort pendant deux jours. Mais ils sont très malmenés, sans faire aucune dégât au fort. Ils perdent de nombreux hommes et trois vaisseaux lourdement endommagés doivent cesser le combatBeatson, Robert. Naval and Military Memoirs of Great Britain, from 1727 to 1783, London, 1804, Vol. II, pp. 93–94.. L'artillerie britannique à terre, après trois jours de tirs d'artillerie jour et nuit, fait une brèche dans le fort principal, grâce à l'appui d'une partie de la flotte. Une autre partie de la flotte combat les navires espagnols, dont deux se sabordent et un autre, le Galicia, prend feu. Les deux navires espagnols sabordés bloquent partiellement le chenal et la Galicia est capturée par les Britanniques avant qu'elle ne coule. Les Britanniques attaquent le fort San Luis par terre et par mer le 5 avril. L'infanterie avance sur la brèche. Cependant, les Espagnols se sont déjà retirés dans les fortifications de l'arrière-port. Au cours de la semaine suivante, la force de débarquement est revenue à bord et est entrée dans le port. L'opération contre Boca Chica coûte à l'armée britannique 120 morts et blessés, 250 autres sont morts des maladies de la fièvre jaune et du paludisme et 600 malades sont hospitalisésFortescue, J.W.. A History of the British Army, London, 1899, Vol. II, p. 66.. * * * * * * * * * * Attaque du fort San Lazaro . à Carthagène des Indes, devant le fort de San Lazaro/San Felipe de Bajaras.]] Le prochain conseil de guerre décide de tenter d'isoler Carthagène du côté de la terre par un assaut du fort San Lazaro, appelé dans certains documents San Felipe de Barajas. Après la capture du fort de San Luis et d'autres ouvrages défensifs périphériques, la flotte traverse le canal de Boca Chica et arrive dans la lagune qui constitue le port de Carthagène. Les Espagnols se sont retirés pour concentrer leurs forces au fort San Lazaro et dans la ville. Vernon pousse Wentworth à se lancer dans un assaut irréfléchi et mal planifié sur le fort, point périphérique de la défense Carthagène. Vernon refuse de le soutenir avec les canons de sa flotte en faisant des excuses spécieuses sur la profondeur du port. Certes les navires balaient la plage avec des coups de canon. Wentworth débarque le 16 avril à Texar de GraciasFortescue, J.W.. A History of the British Army, London, 1899, Vol. II, p. 66.. Après cela les Britanniques gagnent le port intérieur et capturent des forts éloignés. Blas de Lezo renforce le dernier bastion principal du fort San Lazaro en creusant une tranchée autour de lui et en dégageant un champ de feu à l'approche. Il doit commander le fort et la défense de la villeIbañez, I.R.. Mobilizing Resources for war: the intelligence systems during the War of Jenkins' Ear, London, 2008, p. 179.. Les Britanniques bombardent Carthagène. Blas de Lezo défend sa tranchée avec quelque 650 soldats et garnit le fort avec 300 autres, tout en gardant en réserve une réserve de 200 marines et marins. Les Britanniques arrivant de la plage et doivent passer un étroit défilé. Là, ils rencontrent une force espagnole qui brièvement leur conteste le passage avant de céderFortescue, J.W.. A History of the British Army, London, 1899, Vol. II, p. 67.. Le seul ingénieur britannique de l'expédition ayant été tué au fort San Luis, personne n'et capable de mettre en place une batterie pour percer les murs. Les Britanniques décident de prendre d'assaut le fort dans un coup de main, lors d'une attaque de nuit. L'attaque de nuit permet l'assaut du côté nord du fort face à Carthagène car, dans l'obscurité, les canons de Carthagène ne sont pas en mesure d'appuyer les défenseurs. Le côté sud a des murs plus bas et plus vulnérables et les grenadiers tentent de prendre rapidement d'assaut et de franchir les parapets. Mais l'attaque commence tard et la progression sur Lazaro n'est faite qu'à l'aube à 4 heures du matin le 20 avril par un commando suicide composé de 50 hommes choisis, suivis de 450 grenadiers commandés par le colonel Wynyard. Le corps principal est de 1.000 hommes des 15e et 24e régiments commandés par le colonel Grant, puis une compagnie mixte des 34e et 36e régiments et quelques Américains non armés transportant des échelles pour les hauts murs du fort et les paquets de laine pour remplir la tranchée. Enfin, il y a une réserve de 500 marines commandés par le colonel Wolfe. La colonne a comme éclaireurs deux déserteurs espagnols qui induisent les Britanniques en erreur, en ne les envoyant pas sur le côté sud et des murailles plus basses. Wynyard voit ses grenadiers gravir les pentes et les murs. Ils sont reçus avec une volée de tirs de mousquet à trente mètres des Espagnols dans leurs retranchements. Les grenadiers se déploient en ligne et avancent, répondant un peu au feu ennemi. Sur la face nord, Grant est vite tué. Les troupes sans chef font des échanges de mousqueterie avec les Espagnols. La plupart des Américains abandonnent les échelles qu'ils portent et se sont mis à couvert. Ces échelles sont en plus trop courtes de dix piedsFortescue, J.W.. A History of the British Army, London, 1899, Vol. II, p. 70.. Au bout d'une heure, le soleil se lève et, alors que les canons de Carthagène ouvrent le feu sur les Britanniques. Les pertes augmentent. A huit heures, une colonne d'infanterie espagnole venant des portes de Carthagène menace de couper les Britanniques de leurs navires. Wentworth ordonne une retraite. Cet assaut repoussé vient de faire 600 victimes parmi une force d'environ 2.000 personnes. La maladie augmente encore le nombre de victimes de l'expédition. Pendant la période entourant l'attaque du fort San Lazaro, les forces terrestres de Wentworth sont passées de 6.500 effectifs à 3.200Samuel, Arthur Michael. The Mancroft Essays, US, 1923, pp. 236–42. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * RETRAIT BRITANNIQUE . La sanglante défaite commémorée par une médaille britannique . Le plan de Don Blas de Lezo est finalement simple. Etant donné la force écrasante contre lui, il mène des actions pour retarder les Britanniques assez longtemps jusqu'au début de la saison des pluies fin avril. Les averses tropicales retardent la campagne de 2 mois supplémentaires. De plus, l'ennemi vit longtemps sur les navires en mer surpeuplés et en plein air sur terre. Il devine que leur approvisionnement est insuffisant. L'inconfort et surtout les maladies tropicales deviennent ses alliés et les ennemis mortels des Britanniques. De Lezo peut compter aussi sur le mépris de Vernon pour Wentwort, ce qui les empêche de coopérer après le débarquement Smollett, Tobias George and Hume, David. History of England, Vol. II, London, 1848, p. 394. Un autre facteur important dans la défaite de la force britannique est le fait que les fortifications de Carthagène sont réparées et améliorées en 1740. Blas de Lezo fait fort, mais son plan fonctionne et les Espagnols gagnent la bataille. Les pluies sont arrivées et les Britanniques doivent remonter à bord de leurs navires, où des quartiers étroits rendent les épidémies encore plus mortelles. Le 25 avril, Vernon et le conseil décident de se retirer en Jamaïque et à la mi-mai, ils sont repartis en Angleterre. Au 7 mai, seulement 1.700 hommes des forces terrestres sont aptes au service et pas plus de 1.000 en état de débarquer et combattre l'ennemi. Un mois après avoir quitté Carthagène, 1.100 autres personnes sont mortes. La force britannique est réduite à 1.400 hommes et les Américains américaine à 1.300Fortescue, J.W.. A History of the British Army, London, 1899, Vol. II, p. 151.. L'expédition et la bataille durent 67 jours et se sont terminées par le retrait de la flotte britannique, qui comptent 18.000 morts ou invalides, principalement par maladieFortescue, J.W.. A History of the British Army, London, 1899, Vol. II, pp. 72-79.. Les Espagnols souffrent aussi gravement des épidémies, y compris Blas de Lezo lui-même, qui est décédé quelques semaines après être tombé malade de la peste du fait des corps non enterrésMeisel Ujueta, Alfonso (1982). Blas de Lezo:vida legendaria del marino Vasco. Barranquilla, Colombia: Litografía Dovel.. En outre, un total de 50 navires britanniques sont perdus, gravement endommagés, ou abandonnés par manque d'équipages. Dix-neuf vaisseaux de ligne sont endommagés, quatre frégates et vingt-sept transports perdus. Parmi les 3.600 colons américains, qui se sont portés volontaires, attirés par des promesses de terresPares, Richard. War and Trade in the West Indies, Routledge, 1963 ISBN 0-7146-1943-4, pp. 92–93. et de montagnes d'orConway, Stephens. War, state, and society in mid-eighteenth-century Britain and Ireland, Oxford, 2006, ISBN 0-19-925375-7, p. 230., la plupart sont morts de fièvre jaune, dysenterie et famine pure et simple. Seuls 300 sont rentrés chez eux, dont Lawrence Washington, qui rebaptise sa plantation de Virginie, Mount Vernon, du fait de l'amiral Vernon. Au début de la bataille, lorsque les forces espagnoles se sont retirées des différents points de défense pour se regrouper dans la plus grande forteresse de San Lazaro, sentant la victoire entre ses mains, Vernon envoie un messager, le capitaine Laws, en Grande-Bretagne pour informer le roi George des Britanniques entrée des forces armées dans la baie intérieure le 17 mai. L'industrie des souvenirs, dans l'attente d'un triomphe qui n'est jamais venu, fabriquer des médailles commémoratives pour commémorer cette victoire supposée qui va être en réalité une immense défaite. * * * * * Conséquences . Suite à l'annonce de la catastrophe, le gouvernement de Robert Walpole s'effondre rapidement. L'Espagne garde le contrôle sur ses colonies les plus importantes stratégiquement, y compris le port d'une importance vitale dans les Caraïbes qui contribue à assurer la défense de l'Imperio et son commerce transatlantique avec l'Espagne. La nouvelle de la défaite de la Grande-Bretagne parvient à l'Europe fin juin 1741 et eut d'immenses répercussions. Cela a conduit George II de Grande-Bretagne, qui a agi en tant que médiateur entre Frédéric le Grand de Prusse et Maria Thérèse soutenant l'Autriche au sujet de la saisie prussienne de la Silésie en décembre 1740, à retirer les garanties britanniques de soutien armé. Cela encourage la France et l'Espagne, les alliés Bourbons, qui se sont également révélés être alliés à la Prusse, pour s'opposer militairement contre une Autriche désormais isolée. Une guerre plus grande et plus large, la Guerre de Succession d'Autriche commence. Les pertes stupéfiantes subies par les Britanniques minent toutes les actions ultérieures de Vernon et Wentworth dans les Caraïbes et la plupart se soldent par un échec acrimonieux, malgré le renforcement de 1.000 soldats jamaïcains et 3.000 fantassins réguliers britanniques. Vernon et Wentworth sont tous les deux rappelés en Grande-Bretagne en septembre 1742, Chaloner Ogle prenant le commandement d'une flotte en piteux état. La moitié de ses marins sont inaptes au service. Au moment où la campagne antillaise prend fin en mai 1742, 90% de l'armée est décédée des combats et de la maladie. Plusieurs autres attaques britanniques ont lieu dans les Caraïbes, sans grande conséquence sur la situation géopolitique dans l'Atlantique. Les forces britanniques affaiblies dirigées par Charles Knowles effectuent des raids sur la côte vénézuélienne, attaquant La Guaira en février 1743 et Puerto Cabello en avril, bien qu'aucune des opérations ne leur donne la victoire. * * * * * y Olavarrieta avant la bataille.]] * * * * * * * * * * RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Amiral espagnol Catégorie:Décès à Carthagène des Indes Catégorie:Bataille impliquant la Colombie Catégorie:Bataille navale impliquant l'Espagne Catégorie:Bataille navale impliquant la Grande-Bretagne Catégorie:Bataille de 1741 Catégorie:Histoire de Carthagène des Indes Catégorie:1741 en Colombie Catégorie:Flotte des Indes